DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The main objectives of this core are to provide a number of specialized peptides and molecular probes in a cost-effective manner. Many studies performed at CURE utilize peptide reagents. core investigators are trained in how to make, store, dilute and evaluate peptides properly under experimental conditions. The core helps in characterization of natural or synthetic peptides by amino acid analysis, high performance capillary electrophoresis, high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), mass spectral analysis and microsequence analysis. The core also provides training, reagents and equipment facilities for the radioimmunoassay as well. Investigators are also provided standard or heavily used peptides either in their native form or modified to impart features such as fluorescence or labeling sites. Molecular probes such as oligodeoxyribonucleotides or cDNA probes are provided and analyzed for appropriate quality to ensure that the acquired or custom made probes are of the highest quality. The core is housed in three different laboratories: The Peptide Biochemistry Laboratory (VA); The Nucleic Acid Probes Laboratory (VA) and the Peptide Synthesis and Purification Laboratory (UCLA). The core laboratories are well equipped with all the basic equipment, such as HPLC, dual wavelength UV detector, variable wavelength UV detector, gamma counter, a variety of HPLC columns and centrifuges. Other specialized techniques, such as microsequence, NMR, circular dichroism, mass spectrometry measurements, are performed at various other UCLA laboratories coordinated by the core. The core facilities are currently being utilized by 25 CURE investigators in their projects, and the utilization had resulted in 87 publications during the previous funding period.